Order of Everstill
The Order of Everstill '''(a.k.a. '''Order of the Knights of Everstill '''or the '''Knights of Everstill) is the order of knights founded during the invasion of Draenor by Alexander Verdun, Miles Avery, and Kavid Thorson. The creation of the order allowed for like-minded individuals to engage in debate and/or collaboration with each other in regards to relevant issues. Since its inception, several Alliance victories have been credited to members of the order. The Order of Everstill demands an excellence standard which is reflected in its membership; as such, many of its members hold positions within Alliance High Command. The Knights of the Order The following passages are written within a tome found in the Royal Library that recounts the histories and accomplishments of all of the knights serving His Majesty, the King of Stormwind. The passages may be outdated and will most likely require revising. Lord Alexander Verdun "Lord Verdun, who was knighted at the age of twenty by Lord Cathael Adamar served valiantly through the war against the Horde during the Second War, volunteered in aiding the League of Arathor in their war against the Forsaken, Trolls, and Ogres, and the Northrend campaign and the march against the unholy Citadel. For the sacrifices he made and the relationships with his family he severed in order to serve the Alliance, he was dubbed the Warmongering. During the battle against the Legion, he was promoted ot the rank of Grand Marshal and has been named as a Hero of the Alliance." Lord Miles Avery "Sir Miles, who was knighted at the age of twenty by Lord Braxton Verdun, served in the Grand Alliance military for over a decade. For his impressive strategic suggestions on the battlefield along with great situational awareness, he was dubbed, the Keen. In the campaign against the Burning Legion, he was promoted to the rank of Marshal. Sir Kavid Thorson "Sir Kavid, who was knighted on his twenty third nameday by Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor served as a guardsman in our fine capital. For his bravery and resolution in battle, he was dubbed the Loyal. In the war against the Iron Horde, he was promoted to the rank of Field Marshal and has recently been named as a Hero of the Alliance." Sir Dexter Gates "Sir Dexter, who was given the name of Sir Dextros from the fellow soldiers that served with his uncle Meltros, was knighted at the young age of twenty-one by Lord Luther Maxwell of Stormwind. He served valiantly through the wars against the Horde, the battles of Pandaria, and the battles against The Iron Horde. For his expertise and aggressive nature in battle, he was dubbed the Bold. In the Pandaria campaign, he was named as a Commander of the forces of our Grand Alliance." Xaljorn Dwal'bjorn "Xaljorn Dwal'bjorn, a Thane in Training of Dun Bjorn from the Magna Modan Clan, served valiantly in our Grand Alliance's attempts at establishing a foothold within the Outlands and marched upon Icecrown Citadel as well as Operation:Landfall. With the invasion of the Iron Horde, the Thane in Training of Dun Bjorn has marched into Draenor in order to aid our Grand Alliance. In recent years, he has also aided a trading caravan of House Verdun's from the fire elementals of the Searing Gorge. For his honor and valor, he is to be recognized as an honorary Knight of the Realm in the name of the House of Verdun as the Stout." Sir Lucien Rivers "Sir Lucien was knighted at the age of 22 by the late Lord Victor E. Goodwin, loyalist supporter of the crown and the Church of the Holy Light. He served valiantly during the Gilneas Civil War, assisted in the battle for the Twilight Highlands and in Pandaria, he also served during Operation: Shieldwall where his band of soldiers were able to quickly aid a surrounded unit ambushed by the Horde. His quick thinking in combat saved lives and earned him his current rank of Lieutenant Commander where he serves under Commander Shangrim Blackgrip. For being savvy in both military tactics and in the arcane, he was dubbed the Studious." Sir Tylralus Volkein "Sir Tylralus, knighted at the age of 22 by his Father, Lord Volkein, served valiantly during Operation: Shieldwall, aided the Heroes that defeated Garrosh Hellscream during the Siege of Orgrimmar by maintaining the line behind them, and recently with His Majesty's Vanguard in Draenor. For his outstanding tenacity in pursuing the Holy Light, he was dubbed the Relentless." Sir Korben Rivers "Sir Korben was knighted at the age of 24 by the late Lord Quincy Denholm, Loyalist supporter of the crown and the Church of the Holy Light. He served valiantly during the Gilneas Civil War, assisting in the battle for Tol Barad and the campaign in Pandaria. He currently serves as a Commander of the Grand Alliance as a result of his actions during the Pandaria Campaign. For his battle prowess and his valor in combat, he was dubbed the Wild." Field Marshal Ni Crimsonsong "Field Marshal Ni Crimsonsong, Knight of the Ebon Blade and Champion of the Silver Covenant was a loyal subject of the Sunstrider Dynasty of Quel'Thalas until his untimely demise at the hands of the undead Scourge. Crimsonsong has pledged his support to Vereesa Windrunner and his High Elven brethren, putting his deadly skills to purpose in service to the Grand Alliance. Heroic deeds on the Isle of Thunder carved out a victory for the Silver Covenant and earned him the respect of his peers, living and undead alike. For his brutish behavior and unyielding spirit, he was dubbed the Dreadnaught." Sir Clarence Cunningham "Sir Clarence Cunningham was born to a good family in Westfall and spent his youth as a squire with plans to protect his kinsmen as a knight of the realm. Clarence overcame many obstacles and horrific tragedies that befell him and his family and brought honor to his name. For his service to the Grand Alliance, and his resolution to always speak the truth, he was dubbed the Honest." Lord Jarltor Volkein "Lord Jarltor Volkein inherited his ancestral home of Aldervale at the age of 25, and served loyally under the reign of King Terenas Menethil II. In a heroic act of sacrifice, Volkein gave his life to save his kinsmen during the Scourge invasion of Lordaeron. To this day, the Grand Alliance benefits from Volkein's service and thanks him for beating back its enemies in the Orc Homeworld of Draenor, and on the Broken Isles. For his unwavering devotion to the cause of humanity and his fearlessness in battle, he was dubbed the Stoic." Lady Zaria Triton "Lady Zaria Triton inherited her titles and holdings from the late Lord Martin and Lady Evelynn Triton. She has displayed unparalleled courage and strength in the face of calamity. After serving in the Third War, Northrend campaign, and Lordaeron reclamation efforts, she retired to her home in Arathor. For her noble efforts and unwavering determination, she has been dubbed The Bulwark of Triton." Sir Bramot Abendroth "Sir Bramot, who was knighted at the age of thirty two by Lord Garion Magnus, on account of excellent military service throughout his career and unwavering conviction in his beliefs now safeguards the Realm in the name of both his liege and his divine idol. For his continued devotion to the Holy Light and heroic actions during the battle on Argus, Lord Alexander Verdun appointed him to the position of Commander, and dubbed him, the Zealous." Ranks within the Knights of Everstill Order Master With both Lord Verdun and Sir Kavid being tasked by High Command to lead their respective units in order to fully combat the Burning Legion, the position of Order Master has gone to Sir Miles Avery. Order Master is the title given to the leader of the Knights of Everstill and is only a formality. The Order Master has very little power within the Order itself other than the ability to appoint Council members and induct new knights into the Order. Council Sir Korben Rivers & Ni Crimsonsong For each Order Master, he or she will appoint two or four Council Members, never allowing for there to be an even amount of knights with voting capabilities to serve as his or her advisors to prevent stalemates during decision making. Typically knights that the Order Master may rely on for advice or even knights that have served with the Order Master, those appointed into the Council hold no actual power within the Order other than the ability to induct new knights and aid the Order Master in strategic positions. Because the members of the Order see each other as equals, the title of Council Member is much like the title of Order Master, a formality. Elites Order Members are commonly referred to as "elites" and typically what everyone within the Order is considered to be, having met the steep requirements for acceptance into the Order as well as maintaining a high standard of excellence. Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Stormwind Army Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:RP-PvP Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:Stormwind Military Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Diocese of Stormwind Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Redridge Mountains Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Order of Everstill